Dear Diary
by lost lullaby
Summary: E+T fan fic! **Contains profanities** Please R
1. September

September 3rd, 2003  
  
Hey! Today I wanted to start a diary because what I'm about to tell you, I can't even tell Sakura! There's a new guy in my junior high class. Well, he's not really new. He was in my Gr. 5 class for a while then he left. His name is Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Isn't his last name a bitch to write? Hehe… not really! It's so beautiful! I bet you've kinda guessed… I like him! He's smart, charming and get this. He's a magician! That's an added bonus! Ok, the main reason why I decided to write this is because… I'm on a journey. No, make that a mission. I'm on a mission to ask Eriol out by Christmas time. If I don't, my next goal is to ask him out by spring. And that doesn't happen, by the end of the school year. My mission starts tomorrow!  
  
  
September 4th, 2003  
  
Tomoyo here! Hehe! I'm sooo happy! He talked to me today! Actually, a few times today! This morning, he said, "Hi!". Isn't that just great? And in gym class, he said that I'm really good at softball! Ahh… he's so polite, good-looking… he's just the best! I really with that he was mine! Of course, I haven't asked him out yet. It's too early! Who the hell asks people out on the 2nd day of school? Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to sign off! Bye!  
  
  
September 7th, 2003  
  
Hello again! I'm such a retard! Ok, in science, Eriol presented his science project (we had to construct a model of molecules and particles…) and when he finished and sat back down, I said, "Nice balls!". Of course he knew what I meant, but OMIGOD!! You should have seen me! I bet I was radiating so much heat that he felt it! I was really red from blushing! You know what kinda makes me feel even dumber? He said, "Thanks!" and then laughed! Oh the humiliation…  
  
  
September 15, 2003  
  
Sorry I haven't written in about a week! I was too busy kicking myself for acting so stupid in front of Eriol! But, just to let you know, I'm over it! Now, I can face him and not freak out and run away! :) Anyways, Sakura asked me if I'm allowed to go to the movies tomorrow night. I can go! You know who I want to bump into there? If you guess Eriol, you're right!! If you think that I'm going to bump into him just by chance, you're wrong. I got Sakura to get Syaoran to bring Eriol to the movies too! It's all just a "coincidence"! Aren't I just evil? No? Ok, I guess not…  
  
  
September 17, 2003  
  
Hey! I'm now so incredibly happy! But, I still did something really stupid at the movies. Ok, everything turned out as planned. Me and Sakura bumped into Syaoran and Eriol "just by chance"! Good thing Syaoran was in on the whole thing because then, he wouldn't have invited us to join them (Oh ya. Sakura knows that I like Eriol now. It kinda slipped out yesterday morning. Don't worry! You still get all the inside info!). Since Sakura and Syaoran are going out, they sat beside each other. So guess who I got to sit beside? ERIOL! He bought me some popcorn. Ok, that's what led me to do the stupid thing. During the movie, Eriol held the popcorn. I was getting a careless with the popcorn. When I went to get some popcorn, my hand missed the bag and I… uh… how do I phrase this? I GRABBED SOMETHING THAT WAS NOT POPCORN!! Don't think that it was anything gross. I grabbed his jacket, which was still pretty close to his… you know. Well, I think that he did notice but he just didn't want to mention it. Hmm… maybe he didn't mention it because he likes me! Or maybe he just liked what I did… I talk too much! I'll shut up! C-YA!  
  
  
September 20, 2003  
  
Hey! Who's happy once again? ME!! I think that I'm a little too cheery. Anyhoo… you'll never guess what happened! If you're thinking that I asked him out, you're wrong. If you're thinking that he asked me out, you're wrong again. He did do something that was just as good as asking me out! In math class, he passed a note that said 'Hey! Saturday was fun! Maybe we should do that more often! You know, with Sakura and Syaoran too!'. He still had a good time even with my little… mishap! :) Gotta go!  
  
  
September 22, 2003  
  
ARGH!! I'm sooooo bloody mad right now! If you're thinking, "Where's the lovely Tomoyo?", she's gone! The devil has taken over her body! Ok, not really, but I really want to hurt someone! Preferably 2 slutty bitches in my class. Their names are Kaori and Miwa. They're trying to steal my Eriol! All history class, they were flirting with him (he didn't flirt back thank god)! Right in front of me! I tried my best to give them a "back off, he's mine" look, but I bet I just gave them a really funny look. You know why they're so slutty? Because they hemmed their skirts like 10 inches too short! I better stop writing! If I don't, I'm really going to go mad!  
  
  
September 23rd, 2003  
  
I know I usually don't write on weekends because I don't see Eriol, but I did see him! He was at the mall! With those damn sluts! I ran to Sakura's house to complain to her, but I walked in on something I really wish I didn't. Well, 2 things. First, the front door was open, so I let myself in. And there was Yukito and Touya making out on the couch! I don't think that they noticed because they just kept on at it! Ok, if that wasn't bad enough, when I opened Sakura's door (very slowly), she and Syaoran were making out! Very heavily too! They looked like they wanted to be alone, so I left. They also didn't notice! Good thing too! Sakura would have been so embarrassed!  
  
  
September 25, 2003  
  
Wassup? I'm happy! I witnessed the most amazing thing! Eriol was having a "private" conversation with those damn whores, and I guess he was rejecting them because they ran away crying! YAY! He's all mine again! Woohoo!   
  
  
September 27, 2003  
  
Ok, I know this whole thing is supposed to be a mission, but I think that it's too early to plot anything just yet. Anyways, those bitches are pissing me off! Just because Eriol rejected them (HAHA!), they're calling him bad names! And because he's too good hearted and polite, he didn't say anything back. I'm usually like that too, but today I lost it! I defended Eriol! I called them several names (ex: bitch, skank, whore, slut, dumb ass, retard and shit face are just a few). They backed off because I guess I stumped them.   
  
  
September 28, 2003  
  
I think that it may be time to start plotting! We're getting closer! We're not totally friends, but we talk more often! Today, he gave me a box of chocolates and a single red rose (so romantic!) as a thank you for defending him. Ahh… he's sooo… HOT! Did you know that he's rich? That doesn't matter because I am too… it's not that I wouldn't like him if he were poor. He'd still be Eriol!  
  
  
September 29, 2003  
  
Hmm… Eriol wasn't here today! I guess he was sick or something! Aww… I miss him!  



	2. October

October 2nd, 2003  
  
Hey! Eriol was back today! He just had a bad fever! I gave him a get well card. I hope that it wasn't too obvious! Anyways, today is a special day because Eriol ate lunch with me! No one was to be found, so I sat in the park and ate alone. I'm sooo glad that he ate with me! Please remind me to kick Sakura and the others for ditching me!  
  
  
October 3rd, 2003  
  
You'll never guess what! Sakura told me that she ditched me on purpose! She did that so Eriol and I could get more acquainted! She said that she knew that Eriol would do what he did. If he hadn't, I would have killed Sakura.  
  
  
October 6, 2003  
  
Ok, there I go again with my stupidity! Not to mention my klutzyness! In gym class, we were playing soccer, guys against girls. I'm still pissed at those sluts and I showed it! Miwa was pestering me to pass the ball. So I did! And I kinda kicked the ball a *little* too hard cuz I practically broke her ankle! That's not the only dumb thing I did! There's still 2 more. I had the ball again, and I went to kick it in the net (my aim isn't the best). I kinda kicked the ball into the goalie's nuts. Poor Yamazaki! I'm sure he's ok. Now, for the final stupid thing! Eriol had the ball and I tried to get it away from him. I tried to run and kick it away from him, but instead, I ended up running into him. You probably think that it's not so bad. Well, it isn't unless you fall on top of him! It took me a while to get back up (No, I didn't stall on purpose). I hope I didn't hurt him!  
  
  
October 20, 2003  
  
Sorry I haven't written in 2 weeks! I kinda lost you! But no worries! I found you! Well, in those last 2 weeks, nothing happened! Each day passed by the same. It's almost been 2 months since school started. I'm ready to start plotting! Monday, I'm going to flirt with him. Tuesday, I'll flirt more. Wednesday, more than Tuesday, and so on until Friday. I'll just see if he responds! I hope that it works! C-YA!  
  
  
October 23, 2003  
  
FLIRT: I tried laughing with him. You know, saying "Oh silly!" and gently and playfully slapping his arm.  
RESPONSE: He laughed with me and continued to talk to me, making more jokes along the way.  
STATUS: A- OK so far!  
  
  
October 24, 2003  
  
FLIRT: I teased him. He asked for my eraser. Here's how the conversation went.   
Him: Can I borrow your eraser?  
Me: Um… I don't know…  
Him: Come on…  
Me: How badly do you want it?  
Him: Real badly.  
Me: Well, you're going to have to come and get it!  
I hid it in my hand… what a good hiding place, huh?  
RESPONSE: Oh ya! He tickled me until I dropped my eraser.  
STATUS: Going good!  
  
  
October 25, 2003  
  
FLIRT: I got a paper cut and I asked him to kiss it better.  
RESPONSE: He did! And my cut was healed! He used his magic on me!  
STATUS: Very GOOD!  
  
  
October 26, 2003  
  
FLIRT: When we said "Hi!", I put my arms out for a hug.  
RESPONSE: He hugged me.  
STATUS: Still going strong!  
  
  
October 27, 2003  
  
FLIRT: I asked him to help me carry some textbooks to another classroom. He took like 10 more books than me. I told him that he was really strong and I touched his arm to feel his muscles.  
RESPONSE: He blushed and said "Thank you!"  
OVERALL: HE FLIRTED BACK!! YAY!!  
  
  
October 30, 2003  
  
I'm glad that the whole thing worked! I can't believe that he was flirting right back! I'm sooooo happy! Anyways, Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and I are going to the Halloween dance tomorrow night at school. Me and Eriol aren't dates. It's more like a group thing. I hope he asks me to dance! 


	3. November

November 1st, 2003  
  
If you really need to know, yes, we did dance! We did more than just dance! We bumped and grinded! It was all fun though! Yesterday, I was on fire (not literally)! You should have seen what I did! I accidentally spilled punch on Sakura! Well, it was more her fault than mine! She bumped into me! Anyways, she's not mad at me! We just laughed it off. Oh! I can't forget! Costumes! Sakura: Princess, Syaoran: Prince, Me: Angel and Eriol: a bunny! He looked so cute!  
  
  
November 3, 2003  
  
The most horrible thing happened to me! Those damn bitches were plotting against me all this time! They spread a rumor about me! They told everyone that I was going out with the gym teacher! Sure, he's young, but have you seen his face? He's nasty! And plus, it's not true! Everyone thinks it's true but Sakura, Syaoran and luckily, Eriol! I'm glad that today is Friday because I don't think that I could go on with those taunting remarks.  
  
  
November 6, 2003  
  
Good news! Those girls got caught! A teacher found a note that they wrote, and it said all their plans to ruin my life! They got DT's for 2 weeks! Guess what? Eriol came over on Saturday to console me! I cried to him for 2 hours! And he put up with it! Maybe he does like me!  
  
  
November 9, 2003  
  
Ever since my FLIRT #4 (the hug), Eriol and I have made it into a habit to hug every time we say hi and goodbye! Yes! I get to hug him twice a day!  
  
  
November 14, 2003  
  
My mom bought me a dog recently. I took her (Misty) out for a walk and guess who I bumped into? Eriol! He was also walking his dog, which just so happens to be the same kind as mine! His dog's name is Buster. Isn't that just a weird coincidence? Eriol walked me home…  
  
  
November 16, 2003  
  
There was an audition for the school musical today. I tried out for the lead female part and they gave it to me on the spot! The musical is the West Side Story. I can't wait to find out who's the male lead part! I hope that it's Eriol, cuz I saw him there too!  
  
  
November 17, 2003  
  
I guess it's my wish is their command because guess what? Eriol got the part! We've got rehearsal every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. YAY! I get to see him 3 more times than usual! :)   
  
  
November 21st, 2003  
  
I still get teased about that rumor, but Eriol is always there to protect and defend me! Aww… I love him sooo much! I found out his e-mail address! It's Hiira_Eriol@hotmail.com mailto:Hiira_Eriol@hotmail.com! I've got a new plan! I'll tell you tomorrow.   
  
  
November 22nd, 2003  
  
Ok, here's my plan. I'll send him an "anonymous" e-mail. I'll write my feelings and I'll tell him to meet me at Penguin Park on December 22nd- the last day of school! That's when I'll ask him out.  
  
  
November 24th, 2003  
  
Today in rehearsal (for the musical), Eriol seemed really distracted. I asked him what was wrong and he told me! It's the e-mail that I sent him that's distracting him! Yes…  
  
  
November 27, 2003  
  
You know what I just noticed? Eriol stares at me lots! I caught him in science class (he sits a few seats beside me). Aww… when I looked at him, he blushed@ What I cutie!   
  
  
November 30, 2003  
  
Well, I guess good and bad stuff has to happen to me all the time! Today, it was a bad thing. No, I didn't do anything stupid. Eriol did something stupid. He agreed to go out with this new exchange student in my class. Her name is Pei Pei. She's an exact replica of me, but she's Chinese! I can't hate her because she's so nice and caring. That bastard broke my heart. He doesn't even know what he has done to me. I'm sad. Just when everything was going fine, she came. I knew that she liked him. I should have acted first. 


	4. December

December 1st, 2003  
  
Ok, I can't stand going to school or even practice because SHE'S with Eriol all the time! Eriol and I are slowly drifting apart. He's always with Pei Pei- or should I saw Pee Pee. No, I shouldn't be making fun of her, but who cares? She's not going to read this or anything. I told Eriol that I'm thinking of dropping out of the musical. He asked me why, and I said "I just don't have the heart anymore." Isn't this just always my luck? 1st I loved Sakura. But she didn't love me that way. She loved Syaoran. I got over it because I saw how happy they were. Now, I love Eriol and he's with someone else. I'm left out in the cold again.   
  
  
December 4, 2003  
  
Lately, I've been crying, crying over Eriol. I was searching the Net for some love songs (they make me feel like there's hope!) and I came across this one song called Love This Way by Eden's Crush. It's a beautiful song. But, if you actually listen to the lyrics, it's makes you kinda want to be loved. Here are the lyrics:  
  
I wanna run into someones arms  
Lie on a bed of roses  
I wanna feel just like Juliet  
I wanna fall in love  
I've got a feeling  
  
Everybody wants someone to love  
Somebody they can trust  
Somebody they can touch  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
Everybody needs a little tenderness  
To feel understood  
To feel passionate   
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
I know I do what about you   
  
I wanna be somebody's baby   
I want to cry and still feel beautiful  
Maybe I really just wanna be myself  
I'm not the only one  
I got a feeling   
  
Everybody wants someone to love  
Somebody they can trust  
Somebody they can touch  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
Everybody needs a little tenderness  
  
To feel understood   
To feel passionate  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
I know I do  
What about you  
I do I do doesn't everybody wanna give their heart away  
I do I do doesn't everybody wanna be in love this way  
Cause I do  
  
I wanna feel like an angel  
I want to fly on a beam of moonlight  
I wanna see heaven from the inside  
I wanna feel just like Juliet  
Juliet Juliet  
  
Isn't that sad? When I listen to it, I think of Eriol and I start to cry. If only he knew I loved him and he loved me back.  
  
  
December 5th, 2003  
  
Well, it's good to know he still cares about me cuz he asked me what was wrong. I didn't mean to, but I told him "Someone I love doesn't love me back." He thought that I was talking about Sakura, but I told him no. I think he know it's him. He convinced me to stay in the play. Even though he broke my heart, how could I resist him?  
  
  
December 7, 2003  
  
I don't know why I keep on doing this, but I found another song that makes me cry and think of him. It's called Emotion by Destiny's Child. Here are the lyrics:  
  
It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
instead of me tonight?  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Don't cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
  
December 8, 2003  
  
I know I'm being silly, but I'm still going to go to that meeting I set up with him on the 22nd. I just want to see if he'll come. If he does, it means that he's still willing to love another. Just the thought of it makes me feel better.  
  
  
December 13th, 2003  
  
Omigod! The presentation of the musical is in 2 weeks! The same day of the meeting… The musical is getting pretty intense. The play drives me nuts because the main characters are in love! I AM IN LOVE! But he loves someone else…  
  
  
December 15, 2003  
  
Holy shitters! 1 more week until I walk the plank! Actually, I'll only be doing that if he shows up. After school today, I went out for hot chocolate with Sakura and Syaoran. Guess who I saw there? Eriol and Pei Pei! They were sitting at a table laughing and stuff. I freaked out and ran home crying. He saw me… Sakura and Syaoran came after me. Sakura comforted me. Syaoran offered to beat him up, but I said no. I would never have him hurt.  
  
  
December 16, 2003  
  
I e-mailed Eriol again. I told him if he's still coming, he'd better meet me at 8:00 P.M. You know what's weird? I got an anonymous e-mail! This person told me to meet them at Penguin Park on the 22nd at 8:00 P.M. Someone loves me! It's the same time as when I find out if Eriol loves me! Dilemma!! I'll just go to mine. The other person isn't as important as Eriol.  
  
  
December 18, 2003  
  
I cried again. This time it was during class. I was thinking about the old times I had with Eriol. How used to joke around, hang out, talk to each other and hugged when we greeted and departed. Actually, it was Eriol who took me outside of the classroom to calm me down. I refused to tell him what was wrong with me. I just cried on his shoulder. I breathed in his scent. He smells really good! Feeling his warm arms comforting made me worse.  
  
  
December 20, 2003  
  
Today we had our last dress rehearsal for the musical. I could have died and gone to heaven. Eriol preformed so nicely! Everytime I looked into his dark eyes, I felt like melting. I don't know how I can survive until Friday.  
  
  
December 21st, 2003  
  
Something a little sad happened today. Pei Pei broke up with Eriol. She said that she knew that he cared for someone else. She wanted him to be happy, so that's why she's letting him go to that other person. I wonder who it is. I hope it's me! Probably isn't… he would have called by now…  
  
  
December 22nd, 2003  
  
All day at school, me and Eriol were really jumpy. I was really nervous for the meeting (It's 6:30 P.M.- I've already preformed the musical). He was probably nervous for the play. During the play, when he sang to me, it was like he meant for real what he was singing. The whole play was magical. Well, I've gotta go! I have to get ready for the meeting! Wish me luck!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's it for now! I'll write the last part tomorrow!  



	5. The Meeting

Now, Tomoyo was completely nervous. She was trembling from head to toe. Her hand shook as she opened the door. "Mom! I'm going out for a while!" Tomoyo yelled as she left the house. It was 7:50 P.M. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late. When she arrived at the park, she found that it was completely deserted. That didn't surprise her at all; there was 3 days until Christmas, people would want to be with their families. Tomoyo sat on a bench. She was full of fear, a fear that no one would show up. It was now 8:05 and still, no one was there. Tears began to flood her eyes. "No one loves me." She said out loud. She was now sobbing. "That's not true. Someone does love you. He loves you very much." A voice said from behind her. 'That voice! It's so familiar!' she thought. Tomoyo was scared to turn around. She was scared that the person standing behind her wouldn't be the one she was hoping for. Tomoyo had stopped crying and sobbing. She stood up and turned around. No one was there. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but stopped when the voice said, "Up here!" Tomoyo looked up. Her heart raced. Blood was pumping through her whole body. She smiled. It was the person she most desired, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He was sitting in the tree.   
  
"Care to join me?" He asked.  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
Tomoyo felt her body lift off the ground and float to the tree. Tomoyo was crying once again, but this time, it was out of happiness. "I… I love… love you Eriol." She said. Tears ran down her cheek. Eriol wiped them away with his thumb. "I love you too." He said back. They sat for a while in silence, cuddling. Then, "It was me who sent you the e-mail." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. They were in the tree for a good 15 minutes.   
  
Eriol walked Tomoyo home. He shared his jacket with her because she was cold (they looked sooooo cute!). When they got to Tomoyo's doorstep, Eriol got down on one knee. He took out a small ring box. He opened it. A silver ring shimmered. "Will you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" he asked softly. Tomoyo stood there speechless. She tried to say "yes", but no words escaped her mouth, so she nodded, got down to his level and kissed him. They pulled away gently and he put the ring on her ring finger (right hand). After they said their final goodbyes for the night (which took forever because neither of them wanted to leave), Tomoyo entered her house. She went up to her room and sat down on her bed. She examined the ring. On the inside, it had the engraving: E & T Forever  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*~*The*End*~*  
  
  
Ok, I could have made the ending really weird... Like having someone else (like Yamazaki or some weird stalker guy) instead of Eriol, but I really wanted this to end up an E + T!! Also, it might seem that Tomoyo is a bit obsessed with Eriol, but she isn't! I swear! She just had it really bad for him! Well, I hope you all liked this!! ^_^ 


End file.
